Trzeba było wylosować 1
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 2 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Wielkim Powrocie Wawanakwy... po udanej odbudowie wyspy zgromadziliśmy 15 uczestników po milion i na uczte . Temu drugiemu nadal sam się dziwie xD. Nie obyło się bez konfliktów , intryg i miłostek . Uczestnicy zostali podzieleni na trzy zespoły . Jak się w nich odnakdą uczestnicy ? Jakie będzie pierwsze wyzwanie i kto odpadnie? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażke:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (Intro) (Pierwszy domek - obozowicze) (Ezekiel przyniósł Dakocie kwiaty , oba rzuciła je o ziemie i wyleciały z nich pszczoły , które zaczęły ją gonić) Dakota(p.z.): Co ten idiota ma ze słuchem?! Jestem już zajęta! Ezekiel(p.z.): Chyba źle się do tego zabieram :( Muszę dla niej wygrać jakieś wyzwanie Eva(p.z.): Założe sojusz z Justinem i Dakotą , najpierw wyleci Ezekiel , a po nim Heather Heather(p.z.): Założe sojusz z Justinem i Dakotą , najpierw wyleci Ezekiel , a po nim Eva (Miśki) (Sadie i Amy się biły) Trent(p.z.): Brakuje tylko kiślu xD Lilly: Jejku Samey: EJ!!!!!!! (Amy i Sadie się na nią spojrzały) Samey: Justin jest przecież w innej drużynie Amy: No i co? Sadie: Ta z nas która wygra , to go bierze Samey: Justin to nie rzecz Amy(p.z.): Wydaje mi się czy zapasowamy też się zabujała Trent(p.z.): Ku**a Lilly nawet nie zwraca na mnie uwagi , ale to się zmieni (Wielkie Stopy) (Woody skończył jakiś kiepski kawał . Gerold i Smithson się śmiali , oczywiście Smithson sztucznie) Peige: Nic w tym śmiesznego Mike: Zgodze się Gerold: Nie znacie się Woody: Hehehehe Smithson(p.z.): Zapowiada się że łatwo będzie ich przekonać do sojuszu Chris(p.m.): Czas na wyzwanie! (Wszyscy zebrali się w porcie) Chris: Witam w pierwszym wyzwaniu w nowo odbudowanej Wawanakwie Heather: Ech....powiedz o co chodzi Chris: Otóż wczorajsze losowanie drużyn i nazwy nawiązywały do tego co będziecie dziś łapać. Tu są mapy gdzie znajdziecie uciekinierów Obozowicze: Hehehehe! Wielkie Stopy: Powaliło cię?! Chris: Nie! Po prostu nie mieliście farta :) Lilly: Tia!My mamy tak pośrednio Trent: Możesz zwabić miśka urodą Lilly: Hę? Lilly(p.z.): Tia! Nadal podobam się wielu ale pozostane wierna Duncanowi :) Peige: NAP****ALAMY!!!!!!! (Pobiegła) Chris: Biegnijcie już Peige(p.z.): Nie chce zawieść Chrisa , a team mnie najwyżej dogoni Woody(p.z.): Heh! Aż mi sie przypomniał żart o maratonach (Kamera lekko pękła) (Obozowicze) Dakota: Mamy jeszcze troche do przejścia Ezekiel: Moge go wytropić . Byłem mutantem Dakota: Eeeee....aha Ezekiel: Ups Ezekiel(p.z.): Nie musiała tego wiedzieć (facepalm) Justin(p.z.): Zeeke ma raczej małe szanse u niej Eva i Heather: Odwal się od niej! Dakota: O jacie! Heather(p.z.): Chyba ta idiotka nie planuje tego co ja (Miśki) Trent: Szybciej (Sadie wrzuciła Amy w krzaki) Samey: No weź Sadie: No sorki Samey: Ech Lilly: Justin chyba sam powinien wybrać Amy: Grrrr... (Wielkie stopy) (Nadal nie znaleźli Peige i szli) Mike: Może to i dobrze że tej maniaczki z nami nie ma Woody: Wczoraj się chyba ostro z tobą bawiła Gerold: Hehehehe Mike: Ech . Ide się odlać (Poszedł) Smithson: Ziomy co powiecie na sojusz? Woody i Gerold: Super! Smithson: Też się ciesze Smithson(p.z.): Frajerzy :) (Obozowicze) (Zauwarzyli małego obozowicza) Heather: Już po nim! (Justin zdjął koszule) Justin: Chodź no.mały Obozowicz: A co ja pedał? (Pobiegł) Eva: Za nim! (Wszyscy pobiegli) (Miśki) (Stali przed jaskinią) Lilly: Ma ktoś pomysł jak go wywabić Trent: Pojde z nim na solo (Weszedł do jaskini , było słuchać krzyki i wkońcu misiek wyrzucił Trena z jaskini i wyszedł do reszty rycząc ) Amy: To się popisałeś Trent: Au! Trent(p.z.): Ku**a dobry jest (Wielkie stopy) (Wielka stopa walczyła z Peige) Smithson: WOW! (Położyła go ma ziemie) Mike: Niezłe to było Peige: Zatachajmy go (Obozowicze) (Zgubili małego) Dakota: Gdzie on jest? Heather: No nie (Ezekiel wywąchał go na drzewie) Ezekiel: Mam! (Ściągnął go , a ten go kopnął) Ezekiel: Mam cuksy! (Wyciągnął, a mały przestał) (Miśki) (Lilly tak się przestraszyła że walnęła miśka , a ten stracił przytomność) Amy: To było dobre! Lilly: To był wypadek Samey: Chodźmy (Pierwsi na mecie byli obozowicze) Chris: Wygrywacie ! Brawo Obozowicze: Juhu! (Miśki i wielkie stopy tachały swoje zwierzęta , Trent odciał linę Wielkich Stóp) Smithson: No nie Chris: Miśki mają miejsce drugie , a z Wielkimi Stopami zabacze się na ceremoni Wielkie Stopy: Eeeeewwww.... (Przed ceremonią) (Trent rozmawiał z Lilly) Lilly: Czemu ich sabotowałeś Trent: Żeby pozbyć się Smithsona , to zło wcielone i rodzina Alejandro Lilly: I tak pewnie nie wyleci bo ma sojusz Trent: Mam pomysł Lilly: Hę? (Woody i Gerold śmiali się z żartu tego pierwszego i podszedł do nich Trent) Trent: No siema :( Gerold: Co jest? Trent: Żal mi was że wierzycie Smithsonowi Gerold: To nasz kumpel Trent: To czemu go z wami nie ma? Woody: Eeeee... Trent: Udowodnie wam że on was okłamuje (Lilly podeszła do Smithsona) Lilly: Co tam? Smithson: Jakoś leci Lilly: Słyszałam od Woodiego parw niezłych kawałów , chcesz posłuchać? Smithson: Nie Lilly: Czemu Smithson: Słuchaj nie trawie go jak chyba każdy , ale mam z tym debilem sojusz kumasz?! (Woody wyszedł zza drzewa) Woody: Co?!? Smithson: O ku**a Lilly:(p.z.): Udało się! Zrobiliśmy z Trentem dobry uczynek Trent(p.z.): Haha , tu jest miejsce tylko dla jednego antagonisty :) (Ceremonia) Chris: No .... Zasady są takie same jak w PwS . Głosujcie (Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń) Smithson:Już po mnie Peige : Debil Mike : Narka Woody : :( Gerold : Nara Chris: Gerold , Woody i Mike zostają . Peige i Smithson jesteście zagrożeni , a odpada ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Smithson! Zostajesz Peige! Peige: Jej! (Zaczęła całować Chrisa) Smithson: Ech! To czym wylece (Smithson był w porcie) Chris: Ponieważ to powrót to lądujesz w porcie wstydu Smithson: Frajerzy! (Odpłynął) Chris: No i została czternastka! Czy Trent zostanie antagonistą sezonu ? Kto wyleci? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki